In conventionally suspended ceiling construction, a known security device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,164, makes use of a U-shaped clip which engages around the edge of the ceiling panel and a turncatch pivotally attached to the clip which is rotated to a position where it engages under the T-bar so that the ceiling panel can be held in place. In this locking position, a screw is inserted through a suitable hole provided in the turncatch member and thus through the ceiling panel to thereby secure the turnlatch in its T-bar engaging position. Thus secured, the ceiling panel is prevented from being lifted out of its T-bar support without being visibly defaced. The foregoing security device, however, requires interrelated moving parts, for example, a pivotal means between the U-shaped clip and the turncatch member and a panel defacing means, namely, a screw securing the turncatch member into the ceiling panel. These various parts are costly to manufacture, requiring an in-place pivotal connection between the parts and, further, necessitating a change in the structural integrity of the panel.